Zero to Hero
by assassinwriter
Summary: What if when toothless saved hiccup from the monstrous nightmare he escaped with hiccup and 5 years later they came back. also astrid never found out about toothless and hiccup
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

A young man, who stood 6' 2" and wore pitch black double layer leather armor with Night Fury dragon scales in-between the layers; the armor covered him from the bottom of the next down. He had a pitch black clock with a thick golden stripe down the middle; the cloak was wrapped around his next the hood covering part of his face and the part of cloak wrapped around his neck covered most of the other half; the rest of the cloak hung off his right shoulder only about 7in width and goes down to about his knee. He also had two 2 ½ foot long, single edge, midnight black swords on his back. He walked into a great hall and sat down at the counter.

A man walked up to him and asked "What can I get you?"

"Food" the young man replied.

The other man laughed a second and said "I know that, but what kind of food."

"Human" the young man joked and saw the slightly less amused face then before and continued with "Water and three legs please."

"Coming right up" the other man grabbed the young man's food and brought it to him.

"If you don't mind me asking who you are and what's with the armor" The older man asked the younger.

"A traveler, explorer, and adventurer all those apply to me. As for the armor, well I'm bound to run into some trouble along the way" the young man answered and started eat careful not to get the cloak dirty and face hidden.

"So that's what brings you do Berk, anyways where have you traveled to" the older man asked.

"You name it, I've been there" the younger man replied.

"Sharktooth Island" the older man asked and the younger man nodded.

"Outcast Island, Berserker Island, Draak, Helk, Kelhelm" the older man asked and the younger man nodded to everyone.

"Valhalla" the older man asked smugly knowing you have to die to get there.

"Oh, come on that doesn't count, you have to die to get there" the younger man replied.

"You said "You name it, I've been there"" the older man said smugly.

"Fine whatever" the younger man sighed not really feeling like a fight.

Suddenly the doors to the great hall opened and five young adult, three male, two female all 19 or 20. One of the males stood 5' 10", somewhere between fat and muscular, with short black hair, slight stubble, with green eyes; wearing a horned helmet, black fur coat, pale green pants, brown boots, and a brown belt with a war hammer on it. The one of the other males stood about 6' 1", had short blonde hair, early signs of a beard, green eyes, fat looking; wearing a helmet with wings, brown fur coat with went down to his knees, dark green pants, brown boots, and a brown belt with pouches and a 5in dagger. The last male had long blonde hair, stood 6 feet tall, blue eyes, slender but muscular; wearing a horned helmet, light brown fur coat, greenish gray shirt underneath, gray pants, dark green boots. One of the females had long blonde hair with two breads in the front, stood about 5'7", blue eyes, slender but muscular; wearing a horned helmet, light blonde fur coat, light blue shirt underneath, light blonde skirt with brown leggings underneath, and light gray boots. The last female stood about 5'9", had long blonde tied into one bread, blue eyes, slender but muscular; wearing a fur hood that stopped at her metal shoulder guards, red shirt, brown fur gauntlets, dark brown studded skirt, dark brown leggings, and brown boots.

The short black haired one was complaining about some training to the others who weren't even listening.

"That's Snotlout he is the next chief" the older man said pointing him out.

"With him is Fishlegs, the twins Tuffnut and Ruffnut, and Astrid. Who he has a things for, but gets blown off by her constantly" the older man continued pointing them out.

Some things never change the younger man thought in his head amused.

"If Snotlout's going to be your chief you have my deepest sympathies" the younger man said only half joking.

"He while be a fine chief" the older man said clearly trying to convince himself more the than the younger man.

The younger man burst out laughing at the thought and said "Are you kidding me that guy basically radiates arrogance, stupidity, self-absorption, and spoiled brat. And I've met enough people know those combined never make for a decent chief, much less a good one."

Unfortunately Snotlout heard what the younger man said and stormed over to him and said "Oh yeah right I'll make an excellent chief."

This caused the younger man to laugh again, who then turned around and replied "You make think that but everyone else doesn't."

"What are you doing here anyways" Snotlout asked.

"I'm a traveler, explorer, and adventurer" the young man replied.

"Are you sure you didn't get exiled" Snoutlot said.

"I'm sure, I left because I hated everyone there" the young man replied.

"I'm sure you made the right decision you were probably too useless for anyone to like you" Snotlout replied.

"They thought I was, but when I left I became someone that far exceeded their exceptions, even my own. Turns out they were holding me back." the young man replied.

"What's your name, I just realized you never told me" said the man who severed him his food, to stop a fight from breaking out and having to repair more chairs and stools.

"Which one I've many given throughout the years" the young man asked.

"The one you were given at birth" Snotlout answered.

"Now that kills all the fun if I do that" the young man replied.

Snotlout grabbed the young man by the collar of his armor, but the young man instinctively grabbed Snotlout's hand and twisted it painfully with breaking it. The action brought Snotlout down to his knees.

"You know it is never a good idea to grabbed a stranger by his collar attempting to threaten him" the young man said. The young man then released Snotlout's hand and said "Now leave me alone."

Snotlout stood up and shouted "I want you off this island."

"Don't really care since you don't have that power yet" the young man replied smugly and turned back around to his food.

"Yes I do" Snotlout said and tried to remove the young man from his seat. However the young man had grabbed the table with a steel like grip and was laughing at Snotlout's attempt to move him.

"What's going on here" boomed a voice and everyone look to see a man that stood 6' 1" with a long red beard and hair with some gray hairs in them, green eyes, muscular; wearing a brown fur cloak, green tunic that went down to his brown fur boots, with a thick brown belt with chainmail hanging from it.

"Uncle Stoick he isn't respecting my authority" Snotlout said letting go of the young man.

"You first have to earn my respect before I respect your authority" the young man added in.

"Who are you and what are you doing here" Stoick asked the young man.

"It doesn't matter I was leaving soon anyways" the young man said getting up from his seat and walking towards the door. "Oh, and pick someone else to be chief Snotlout will just mess it up" the young man added in.

When the young man walked past Stoick he was stopped by Stoick putting a hand in front of him. "You're not going anywhere" Stoick said.

"Why is that" the young man said annoyed that he could leave.

"Because you might be a threat to Berk or even a spy" Stoick said.

The young man laughed at that and said "Ok first off what kind of spies walks into the great hall of the place he is spying on. Second if I wanted to harm you in anyway I would have done it by now."

Stoick opened his mouth to say something, but the young man beat him to it and said "I'll be on my way."

On the young man's way out the twins tried to jump on him by Snotlout's orders, but the young man had heard Snotlout give the order's during his talk with Stoick, and easily avoid the twins. That caused the twins to collide with each other and they started fighting each other.

"You're going to have to do a lot better than that if you want to stop me" the young man said.

Astrid got in front of him and said "I'm that better."

The young man laughed at the comment and said "Step aside and I won't have to hurt."

"The only one that is going to get hurt here is you" Astrid said charging the young man.

Astrid throw a punch a the young man, who backstepped it. Astrid throw some more punches and kicks, all of which the young man dodge or backstepped the entire time having his arms behind his back. Snotlout shouted "Gotta" when he charged the young man from behind figuring that Astrid was keeping him occupied.

However because Snotlout opened his big mouth the young man was able to easily dodge Snotlout's tackle, that would have hit the young man around the midsection, by doing a backflip over Snotlout's tackling form. Snotlout collided with Astrid and the both hit the floor with a thud.

"Oh, look at the two lovebirds" the young man couldn't help but tease.

The young man walked past Astrid and Snotlout tangled up on the floor and made his way to the door where a trembling Fishlegs got in his way.

"Really Fishlegs you think you can stop me" the young man asked plainly.

"No, but that's not going to stop me from trying and how do you know my name" Fishlegs said stuttering here and there.

"The guy who served me food told me when you guys walked in" the young man answered. " But I will give you credit for being brave even if its to impress a girl" the young man continued.

"I don't know what you are talking about" Fishlegs stuttered embarrassed.

"Don't worry about it I've done plenty of stupid stuff in my life to impress girls too" the young man said with a chuckle. "Now please step out of the way so I don't have to hurt you" the young man continued.

Fishlegs hung his head in shame and stepped off to the side. The young man past Fishlegs, but stopped and placed a hand on Fishlegs shoulder and said "There is no shame in backing down from a fight you know you can't win and if anyone tells you otherwise than they're an idiot who waste time, energy, and resources."

Everyone looked at him shocked especially Fishlegs. The young man just switched from humiliating Fishlegs friends to giving the guy a pep talk to lift his spirits.

Just then the doors of the great hall flew open showing a man with his left hand and right foot missing, about 6 feet tall, blue eyes, long blonde breaded mustache, muscular; wearing a brown fur vest, yellow shirt underneath, gray pants, and one brown fur boot. The man shouted "Where's the fight?"

The gust of wind that the doors caused the hood of the cloak to fall down to the back of the young man's head revealing his auburn hair and forest green eyes. The movement of his hood made the part of the cloak covering his lower half of his face fall revealing his face.

The man with the missing limbs was shocked at the face he saw and said basically yelled "HICCUP!"

The young man said "Hey Gobber it's been awhile hadn't it" with a weak wave. _This has Freyja written all over it_ Hiccup thought in his head.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey thanks for all the Favorites, Follows, and Reviews glad to know you're enjoying the story. Anyways here is the next chapter hope you enjoy.**

"HICCUP" Gobber said, basically yelled, in shock.

"Hey Gobber it's been awhile hadn't it" Hiccup replied with a weak wave. _This has Freyja written all over it_ Hiccup thought in his head.

"Wait we got beat by Hiccup the Useless" Snotlout said.

"No you got humiliated. Also Hiccup the Useless, seriously I dropped that name when I left" Hiccup replied.

"Sorry, Hiccup the Traitor" Snotlout said smugly.

"You do realize if I want to I can take out this whole village in a night" Hiccup said matter-of-factly walking over to the door frame of the great hall and leaning against it.

"Yeah, right you and your Night Fury aren't that strong" Tuffnut said.

"First off my Night Fury's name is Toothless and before you ask he has retractable teeth, so he can appear toothless. Second off have you heard my stories" Hiccup replied.

"What stories" Stoick asked.

"Do the names Rider, The Devil, Devil Rider, Dragon Rider, Man with no name, Hiccup the Hero, Dragon Master, Master of the Dragons, Hel's Bounty Hunter, The guy with the black cape that has a golden stripe" Hiccup said.

"No" Stoick said.

"Wait Trader John told me a few stories of a hero on a black dragon and one of a guy dressed in black with something gold fought the goddess Freyja, but I didn't think that it was Hiccup" Fishlegs said.

"Hey" Hiccup said faking annoyance, which caused Fishlegs to jump a bit.

"Sorry" Fishlegs said meekly.

"What were the stories" Hiccup asked.

"Well the guy dressed in black was said to have fought the goddess Freyja for 3 straight hours then made passionate love to each afterwards" Fishlegs said making everyone, but Hiccup who chuckled, mouths agape at the fact that Hiccup and the goddess Freyja made passionate love.

"Ok first off it was a 30 minute fight over a misunderstanding, were I almost died countless times, and have an x shaped scar across my torso to prove it. As for the making passionate love thing, I don't have a clue where or when that got added it" Hiccup said, but in his mind he thought _Damn how did people find out about that the only people who would know that would be me, toothless, and the gods._

"What about the hero on a black dragon" Hiccup continued.

"The hero apparently fought off 1,000 Berserkers single handedly, another time he fought off a Regiment of Roman soldiers" Fishlegs said. (A Regiment contains 3,000 soldiers)

"Yeah I sent them running" Hiccup said smiling like her was remembering a fond memory.

"How did you pull that off" Fishlegs asked curiously.

"Well the Berserkers were having to come up a narrow pass that only about 10 could pass through at a time, so I sent a few boulders down the pass killing some, then fighting the rest of them off. The Romans were in a dry grass field and dry glass plus fire equals bad news" Hiccup said.

While Fishlegs and Hiccup were talking Astrid had stealthily moved over to grab a knife on one of the tables. When Astrid grabbed the knife she quickly throw it at Hiccup's head. Hiccup caught it with easy and said "I saw you go for the knife Astrid and you're going to have to do better than that." Hiccup tossed the knife away and asked "Anything else you would like to try or do we get to keep talking?"

"I can think of something" Astrid said taking out her axe and Snotlout took out his hammer.

Hiccup smiled at that and said "You really think that will make a difference. I fought the goddess of war and death, Freyja, for 30 minutes and lived, and she was angry at me. I still spar with her at least once a week and that fight was a little over a year ago."

"Yeah right next you're going to tell us that you were dating her" Snotlout said with a laugh.

"Then what are you waiting for" Hiccup asked.

"I wouldn't recommend fighting him Astrid" Fishlegs chimed in.

"What do you mean" Astrid asked angrily.

"Look at him Astrid. He doesn't even show the concern with having to fight both you and Snotlout" Fishlegs replied calmly, surprising everyone, even Hiccup and himself.

"Someone suddenly grown a pair" Hiccup said with a smile.

"What did you do to him Hiccup" Astrid asked.

"What makes you think I had anything to do with him suddenly growing a backbone" Hiccup asked.

"You show up and suddenly Fishlegs has a backbone. Something must be up and you are the only difference" Astrid said.

"I inspire courage in people from time to time. I guess he is seeing me go from zero to hero, in a sense, is making him wonder what he is capable of and if you're all that great" Hiccup replied with a shrug.

Everyone turns to Fishlegs who then said "I guess Hiccup is right or a least somewhat close, because I have no idea why I'm so calm."

"Anyways back to what Fishlegs said about fighting me being a bad idea is true, and if you think I'm being arrogant ask yourself if I was ever one for arrogance. I mean come on I'm not Snotlout" Hiccup said.

"Please you're still Hiccup the Useless, Useless" Snotlout said ticked at Hiccup's comment.

"Fine I'll make you a deal I'll fight you two blindfolded. If you win you can kill and I won't fight back, but when I win you let me show you that dragons are these mindless killing machines you think they are" Hiccup said.

"You really have turned against your own kind haven't you" Astrid said.

"You going to accept the challenge or not" Hiccup said plainly know she was stalling.

Everyone looks at Stoick, since he is the chief after all. "Fine, but you got one chance to show us if you fail I want you off this island and never to return" Stoick replied.

"Fair enough, now let's clear a space" Hiccup said walking over to one of the tables and started to push it.

People started to move the tables around and Fishlegs walked up next to Hiccup to help him with a table and whispered "You've trained to fight blind haven't you?"

"From a blind man himself, how did you know" Hiccup replied also in a whisper.

"You don't seem like the person to go in without a plan of some kind" Fishlegs said.

After the tables got moved out of the way Fishlegs went and stood next to Stoick as Hiccup wrapped a piece of his cloak around his eyes blinding him.

"Think Hiccup has a chance" Stoick asked Fishlegs.

"Astrid and Snotlout are going to lose" Fishlegs replied. Stoick looked at Fishlegs like he grew a second head, but saw Hiccup and him whispering to each other, so he must know something they don't.

"You ready to lose" Hiccup asked Astrid and Snotlout.

"Get ready to die Useless" Snotlout and charged with a battle cry.

Snotlout swung down with his hammer which Hiccup easily avoid. Hiccup countered with a round-house kick to Snotlout jaw and thanks to the ½ inch gronkle iron in the bottom and the gronkle ironed toes knocked Snotlout out cold (The ½ was not include in Hiccup's previously told height). To say everyone was shocked would be an understatement, well everyone except Fishlegs, because Hiccup just knocked out Snotlout with a single kick and he was blindfolded.

"You realized you're screwed right" said a smirking blindfolded Hiccup.

Astrid was more careful and took the lightest steps she could knowing Hiccup was using sound to tell where she was. Although Astrid steps were light Hiccup still knew where she was because the clothes she was wearing where hitting together and by her smell. Astrid walked to Hiccup's 4 o'clock and Hiccup instantly turned to where Astrid was, looked straight at her and said "Nice try, but you have to do better than that."

That made Astrid decide to screw being careful and charged Hiccup. She swung her axe, but in an instant Hiccup pulled out one of his sword and blocked it with easy. This shocked everyone and Hiccup's sword was black and showed Astrid's reflection like it was a mirror. Hiccup to the momentary pause to quickly grab his other sword and cut clean through the wood handle of the axe causing the head to drop to the floor. This shocked everyone even more and Hiccup brought one of his swords up to Astrid throat and sheathed the other. Hiccup undid his blindfold and said "I believe that's a win for me."

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Anyways Favorite, Follow, and Review.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hey, sorry for the long wait, but I got caught up playing Destiny sorry, but I'll be posting this story every Saturday. Anyways enjoy the chapter.**

Chapter 3

Hiccup undid his blindfold and said "I believe that's a win for me."

Astrid snarled and him, which Hiccup replied with "Careful if you keep that up for too long your face might just stay that way."

"Enough" Stoick said, "Hiccup won the fight fair and square."

"Good now do I get my one chance" Hiccup said casually.

"Yes, but be warned" Stoick said before Hiccup cut him off with "Any funny business and you'll have my head. I know, I know, it's not like I haven't done this several times before" plainly.

Stoick glared at Hiccup annoyed, but Hiccup just ignored it. "Now then what species of dragons do you currently have locked up in that hell hole you call a killing ring" Hiccup asked.

"Gronkle, Monstrous Nightmare, Zippleback, Nadder, and Terrible Terror" Fishlegs replied instantly.

"Good, I have a lot of practice with those" Hiccup said smiling.

"So are you going to show us how to train dragons" Astrid growled annoyed at how light this Hiccup was taking this situation.

"Me no, Fishlegs yes" Hiccup replied gesturing to Fishlegs.

"Wait what" Fishlegs a little stunned that Hiccup said he was going to train a dragon.

"You heard me Fishlegs you are the only person who I trust enough to pull this off and not mess it up" Hiccup said putting a hand on Fishlegs' shoulder. "Also if I did it you would think I'm using some magic I got from a deal with Loki, who actually wants me dead and burning in Hel."

"What did you do to make Loki want you dead" Fishlegs asked.

"Gave him a fake jewel instead of the real one" Hiccup said with a laugh remembering Loki's face.

"Anyways onto the arena to tame dragons" Hiccup continued turned around pulled his hood up and walked out the door. Fishlegs followed close behind and then the rest of the people in the great hall.

On their way to the arena they Hiccup spoke up and said "Ok there are three rules basic rules when I comes to dragon training. Rule one: no weapons inside the training area. Rule two: no loud sudden noises. Rule three: no banging anything against the steel cage of the arena."

"Why no banging anything against the cage" Tuffnut asked scratching his head.

"Want to lose an arm" Hiccup asked.

"Maybe" Tuffnut replied trying to pull one over on Hiccup.

Hiccup spun around and started walking backwards and gave him a questioning look.

"Ok no" Tuffnut said in defeat.

"My point exactly" Hiccup replied and spun back around.

News of Hiccup's arrival spread faster than an alert of a dragon raid. By the time they got to the arena ever other citizen of Berk was there with a weapon in hand.

"Ya' miss me" Hiccup asked with a smile when he saw everyone else.

"Get the hell off this island" shouted a citizen.

"Go to hel traitor" shouted another citizen.

"You dragon loving scum" shouted another.

"Quiet" Stoick bellowed, "He has been given one once to show us his side."

The crowd went into an uproar. Hiccup reached into his pocket and pulled out a whistle and blow in it. A couple of seconds later everyone heard the screech of a Night Fury.

"Night Fury get down" Someone shouted and everyone hit the dirt, except Hiccup and Fishlegs, who stopped about half way through the process.

The next second everyone so a black dragon come flying down, with a black metal face plate that covered the top half of the dragons head, black metal shoulder guards on the front and back legs, along with dark brown saddle. On the saddle was the most beautiful woman you've ever seen, with long shiny golden blonde hair, bright blue eyes, c-cup almost d-cup chest, wearing polished sliver shoulder guards, gauntlets, boots, shin guards, skirt that went to her knees, and breast plate, standing about 5' 11". They landed and everyone, except Hiccup, backed away.

"Well hey there gorgeous. You didn't tell you were going to drop by" Hiccup said with a smile.

The woman smiled back and said "That pun was awful, sweetie" while getting off the Night Fury.

"She right it was bad" the Night Fury added in.

"Oh, who asked you Toothless" Hiccup replied.

"What you can talk to dragons and your dragon only had one artificial tail fine, but it looks like he has two regular ones" Fishlegs asked.

"Part of an apology for almost killing him" the blonde haired woman said.

"Almost" Hiccup said with an 'are you kidding me look'.

"What" the woman said innocently.

"My soul left my body Frey. You literally shoved my soul back in my body" Hiccup said a little irritated at Frey's innocent play.

"Wait did you just say Frey as Freyja the goddess of love, sexuality, beauty, fertility, gold, seiðr, war, and death." Fishlegs asked quickly putting everything together and taking a few steps back just in case.

"One and the same" Frey said with a smile that only got bigger when she saw everyone's, except Hiccup's and Toothless', jaws hit the floor.

"And you're mating with her" Toothless said with a knowing smile.

"You do realize the gods and I are the only people that can understand you right" Hiccup said.

"What did he say" Stoick asked Hiccup referring to Toothless.

"Just made a lousy joke" Hiccup answered.

Toothless shot Hiccup a glare, which he easily ignored.

"No he said and I quote "And you're mating with her"" Frey said with a smile small.

Everyone's jaws hit the floor again. _She really likes to embarrass me_ Hiccup thought.

"Ok, since we got the introductions out of the way let's get this dragon training under way. Also this is as far as we are going to my personal life, specially my sexual life" Hiccup said giving a stern glare to Frey at the end, who smiled back knowing she was going into deeper detail upon request.

_This is going to be a long day_ Hiccup thought in his head.

**A/N: I know this is a short chapter, but this gives me a good place to start off from to post Saturday. Also Favorite, Follow, and Review.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hey sorry for not updating last Saturday I had an ACT test to take, but hey I got it this today so it's all good. Anyways thanks for all the Follows, Favorites, and Reviews enjoy.**

Chapter 4

_This is going to be a long day_ Hiccup thought in his head.

Hiccup turned around and started to walk to the arena, but stopped when he noticed no one was following him, except Frey and Toothless. "Toothless you mind" Hiccup asked point up.

Toothless got what Hiccup was asking and looked up. Toothless charged a plasma shot and fired it up into the air and the shot exploded.

The residents of Berk hit the dirt and Hiccup said "Hey, you coming or not?"

"How the hell do you get a goddess as a girlfriend" Snotlout asked.

"He's kind, caring, smart, clever, strong, a good fighter, and not to mention great in bed" Frey answered, Hiccup blushing near the end.

"Seriously Frey what did I just say about my life" Hiccup said.

"Like you can get me to do anything to control me" Frey replied.

"No sex for 2 weeks" Hiccup said sternly.

Frey laughed and said "Like you could go 2 weeks."

"Fine then just don't come me at night" Hiccup said walking into the arena.

When Hiccup reach the center of the arena he shouted "Fishlegs get your butt down here."

"I'm coming" Fishlegs said running into the arena not wanting to anger Hiccup.

Toothless and Frey entered the arena with Fishlegs.

"Ok so which one is the Gronkle's cage" Hiccup said when they go to the center of the arena.

Fishlegs pointed to a cage door and Hiccup and Toothless go over to the door.

The Gronkle came out slowly and Hiccup and Toothless slowly backed away with Toothless giving words of calming to the Gronkle. They got closer to Fishlegs and Frey Hiccup said "Ok Toothless take over here."

Hiccup then walked over to Fishlegs and said "Just do want I say and everything will be fine, Ok."Fishlegs nodded nervously in confirmation. Frey put a hand on Fishlegs shoulder causing him to jump. "Relax Fishlegs Hicky knows what he is doing, nothing should go wrong" said Frey calmly with a gently smile.

"Frey stop calling me Hicky" Hiccup said.

Frey leaned in close to Hiccup and said "I'm not the one that leaves them everywhere," just loud enough for Fishlegs to hear. Hiccup blushed furiously and Fishlegs chuckled, but stopped when Hiccup shot him a death glare.

Over with Toothless and the Gronkle.

"I don't trust them" the Gronkle said in a feminine voice.

"Look you don't have to trust everyone just the three over there" Toothless said motioning to Hiccup, Frey, and Fishlegs.

"I trust the woman and the skinny because their scent is on your and yours is on them. The fat one though I don't" the Gronkle said.

"That is fair, but the skinny one trust the fat one enough to quiet possibly stake his own life on the fat one's actions, and if Hiccup trust the fat one that much then I do too" Toothless said confidently.

"Ok and Hiccup?" the Gronkle said finishing with a questioning look.

"The skinny one is Hiccup, the woman is Frey, and the fat one is Fishlegs" Toothless answered.

"She's ready Hicky" Toothless said to Hiccup.

"Ok good Fishlegs is ready too, and don't call me Hicky" Hiccup replied irritated at the nickname.

Toothless and Frey laughed before walking off to the side of the arena. "Ok Fishlegs just put your hand out slowly and move till it is about half a foot away and the dragon will take care of the rest" Hiccup said before walking off backwards with his thumbs up for encouragement.

Fishlegs put his hand out and it was shaking like it was it was -100 degrees out. "Calm down Fishlegs you'll be fine" Hiccup said.

Fishlegs moved close to the Gronkle then stopped. The Gronkle glanced at Toothless who nodded. The Gronkle slowly inched forward until her snout hit Fishlegs hand he jumped a bit, but ultimately remained where he was. After a few seconds the Gronkle moved away from Fishlegs and smiled. Fishlegs smiled back and Hiccup, Toothless, and Frey walked up to him and everyone else was in a silent shock. "See now was that so bad" Hiccup said putting his arm around Fishlegs' shoulder.

The Gronkle moved closer to Fishlegs and started nagging him. "I believe she wants you to scratch her" Hiccup said and Fishlegs started to scratch the Gronkle behind the ear.

"So what are you going to name her" Frey asked.

"Name her" Fishlegs asked confused.

"Yeah every dragon needs a name" Hiccup said.

"How about Meatlug" Fishlegs said after thinking about it was a few seconds.

They looked at the Gronkle, who nodded yes.

"Meatlug it is then" Hiccup said smiling.

Hiccup then turned around to Stoick and asked "Did it work or do I need to do it again."

"Witchcraft" Someone shouted and everyone looked to see who it was. The person who shouted was Mildew.

Hiccup groaned and said "Mildew I didn't use witchcraft and will you please not talk, because whenever you open your mouth everyone who hears you gets dumber."

Hiccup's statement caused a few people to snicker and Mildew to get angrier. He opened his mouth to say something Stoick cut in with "That's enough you two." Hiccup smiled while Mildew pouted.

"Hiccup what you have shown does proved some truth to your statement, but does not confirm it. However since I am a fair man I will let you teach anyone who volunteers to let you teach them show to train dragons to prove your side for three weeks" Stoick continued.

"Sounds fair enough" Hiccup replied.

"Now who wants to volunteer" Hiccup continued quickly. Fishlegs, Tuffnut, Ruffnut, and Snotlout raised their hand.

"What the matter Astrid scared" Frey said noticing she was the only person of their group that didn't raise her hand.

"No" Astrid replied.

"You volunteer I will let you fight me once a day" Hiccup said.

That caught Astrid's attention and she said "Fine I'll volunteer, but only because I get to fight you."

"That's fine with me" Hiccup said.

"So when do we start" Snoutlout asked.

"Tomorrow" Hiccup replied simple.

**A/N: OK so, wanted me to make this a HiccupxAstrid or at least a HiccupxFreyjaxAstrid. Now I thought about it before he brought it up, but couldn't decide with or not to do it. So I'm going to ask you guys and gals about it, Should I have HiccupxFreyjaxAstrid or HiccupxFreyja with AstridxAnother OC that comes in later. Just put in a Review and decided that way. Anyways I hope you enjoyed please Favorite, Follow, and Review.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Sorry for the late update, but I got caught up playing CoD Advanced Warfare and then got my sleep schedule messed up so I wasn't able to write. Also there seems to be some confusion on the question of Hiccup's and Astrid's relationship. There are two choices HiccupxFreyjaxAstrid and HiccupxFreyja with AstridxOc. Freyja is going to stay with Hiccup period. Anyways enjoy the story.**

Chapter 5

Hiccup started to wake up to familiar wooden ceiling and pressure on his chest. He looked down at his chest and saw Frey with her head on his chest and her arms wrapped around him. Hiccup smiled at that and started to look around to figure out where he was. Noticed that he was in his old room and Toothless at the foot of his bed starting to stir. The events of the previous day came flooding in. Hiccup face palmed and groaned, which caused Toothless to full awake and Frey to start to wake up.

"What's the matter" Toothless asked, not yet remembering yesterday.

"Remember yesterday" Hiccup asked back.

Toothless suddenly remember yesterday and groaned before putting his head down back on the floor with a small thud.

Frey was awake enough at this point to groggly ask "What are you two groaning about now?"

"Training the teens of Berk" Hiccup answered.

In a flash Frey was completely awake and got out of bed dragging Hiccup along with her. Frey used her godly powers to dress both herself and Hiccup by the time their feet hit the floor. The swift movement caused all the blood in Hiccup's body to go to his feet causing her to fall forward a bit, but Frey caught him.

"Sorry about that forgot that you mortal get a dizzy when you move real fast like that" Frey said apologetically.

"Its fine just give a bit of a warning next time" Hiccup said with a small smile.

"Ok, now let's get to training the newbies" Frey said with a smile. Hiccup knew that the smile was about how funny it is to watch the newbies to train dragons.

"Let me just track them down and tell them to get to the arena after lunch" Hiccup replied.

"Ok meet you at the arena then sweetie" Frey said and started to walk out his bedroom door.

"Hey, no kiss" Hiccup said in mock disappoint.

"Oh, right how could I forget" Frey said before walking back over to Hiccup and pulling him into a passionate kiss, which he happily returned.

"Oh, get a room you two" Toothless said looking away.

"We are in a room genius, _my _old bedroom to be exact" Hiccup replied smugly breaking the kiss.

"Hiccup's right, so why don't you make yourself scarce for a while me and Hiccup have some alone time" Frey said leaning her head on Hiccup's shoulder and wrapping her arms around Hiccup's pulling him close.

"No cause then it would be half way to dinner, before you leave the bedroom and another 30 minutes till Hiccup leaves" Toothless said with a glare.

"As much as I hate to admit it Frey Toothless is right. I'll see in a bit at the arena ok? Also its Hiccup and I not me and Hiccup" Hiccup said.

"Ok and stop correcting me over the small grammar stuff jeez" Frey replied pouting a bit.

Hiccup gave her a quick peck on the lips and said "I love you."

"I love you too sweetie" Frey replied pouting end more for dramatic effect.

"What are you all upset about I thought you wanted to see the teen act like fish out of water" Toothless asked when Hiccup was half way down the stair case.

"I do, but sex with Hiccup is more you fun" Frey answered still pouting.

Toothless opened his mouth to say something, but he heard Hiccup shout "Hey, Toothless you coming or what?"

Toothless left Frey and went down the stairs to Hiccup.

Hiccup and Toothless walked over to the great hall, while the residents of Berk avoid them like the plague.

When Hiccup and Toothless got the doors of the great hall Hiccup pushed them open everyone looked at him. Most with hate, a few with surprise like they didn't dream that Hiccup showed up yesterday, and a small hand full with curiosity wondering what Hiccup was about to do.

"Dragon training starts after lunch at the arena also Fishlegs come with me" was all Hiccup said before turning around and walking away.

Fishlegs stopped eating and quickly followed Hiccup like a duckling following his or her mother. When Fishlegs caught up to Hiccup he asked "Why did you want me to come with you?"

"Figured you had some questions you wanted to ask" Hiccup replied.

"Well yeah how did you score a goddess" Fishlegs whispered as if Frey was a few feet away from us.

Hiccup cracked up laughing and said "Well when I became better know a story started were I was the son of Loki, because of my tricks, and the son of Freyja, for my fighting skills. Frey was utterly disgusted just by the thought of sleeping close to Loki much less reproducing, so she tracked me down figuring I started it. I tried to tell her that she was wrong and she was looking for someone else it only made her angrier and a fight broke out. After about 30 minutes of fighting and me having more close call than I can count. Frey and I did a final dash at each other. I managed to scratch both her cheeks just enough to bleed, while her strike shattered my swords and cut through my tough leather armor resulting in a deep x shaped mark across my torso. Frey then walked over to me and put one of her swords at my chest over my heart ready to kill when Odin showed up."

"What really Odin himself showed up" Fishlegs said in awe.

"Yeah, but I was in a near death state and everything starting to go black I just kind of sat there. Odin had track down who really started the story and told Frey that she was wrong and should apologize. However by that time my soul was leaving my body, but Frey grabbed it and shoved it back down my throat and into my body, then Odin healed me. Frey apologized and Odin fixed Toothless' tailfin as part of the apology. Then Frey took me to Asgard and one thing lead to another and we wound up having some fun under the covers, if you catch my meaning, and we've been dating ever since" Hiccup said finishing the story.

Fishlegs move hung open in shock for a few seconds till he said "Wait you're not married."

"Nope and see I know it's not right to have sex outside of marriage especially with a god or goddess, but that's just how things turned out, so please keep these between the two of us ok" Hiccup replied.

"Ok" Fishlegs said.

By this time the guys and Toothless had arrived at the arena with Frey in the middle who said "You guys ready to get setup?"

"Yeah let's get to work" Hiccup replied with a clap of his hands.

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed the chapter the next is where we finally get to training the dragons which should be a fun to write. Anyways please Favorite, Follow, and Review.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Wow got over a 100 followers, thanks for support on writing the story. Now let's get the favorites up past 100 as well. Anyways enjoy the story.**

Chapter 6

Hiccup, Fishlegs, Frey, and Toothless had finished setting up the arena for the other teens. They had the Monstrous Nightmare, Zippleback, Nadder, Terrible Terror, and Meatlug feed and lying down in the arena while the others ate. As soon as Hiccup, Fishlegs, Frey, and Toothless finished their meal the other teens showed talking to one another along with a few spectators.

"Ah, right on time" Hiccup said putting his plate down.

The teens looked at Hiccup and notice that all the other dragons were out of their cages and jumped back.

"There's nothing to be scared of the dragon won't attack you" Hiccup said.

"Are you sure the dragon's won't attack us" Tuffnut said warily looking at the Terrible Terror.

"Yes they won't attack you. I already made it clear that you won't attack them they won't attack you" Hiccup replied with a chuckle knowing Tuffnut's experience with the Terrible Terror.

"Now then time to pair you up with your dragons" Hiccup continued.

"I want the Nightmare" Tuffnut said.

"No I already picked them out for you based on your personalities" Hiccup replied.

"Pleas we're know the same little kids you use to no Useless, we're Viking men and women know" Snotlout said flexing his biceps.

"Yet you still act like you did when you were 15 years old" Hiccup replied.

Snotlout opened his mouth, but Hiccup cut him off with "Now then Ruffnut and Tuffnut to the Zippleback, Astrid to the Nadder, Snotlout to the Nightmare, and Fishlegs to Meatlug."

Everyone walked over to their respective dragons and Hiccup said "Now do you all remember what Fishlegs did yesterday?" Everyone shook their heads. "Good now all you have to do it repeat that."

"I'm not sticking my hand out for that things to bite off" Astrid said pointing at the Nadder.

"I'm not a thing I'm a dragon" the Nadder replied in a feminine yet angry voice.

"Wow, calm down you two" Hiccup said putting his hands to his chest.

"The Nadder promised me that it will not attack you if you don't attack it" Hiccup continued.

"Yeah like I'm supposed to take the word of a dragon" Astrid scoffed.

Hiccup rolled his eyes at that remark and said "Nadder are very proud and stick to their words just like you."

Astrid opened you mouth to say something, but was inturpted by Tuffnut, who said "Would you just do already I won't to learn how to blow stuff up."

Astrid turned around and saw that Tuffnut and Ruffnut were on the Zippleback's back while Fishlegs was scratching Meatlug's chin. "See Tuffnut and Ruffnut can do it, so you should be able to do it, or are you scared" Hiccup said.

Astrid's face turned a little red in anger and she shouted "I am not scared!"

"My, my, the might Astrid Hofferson is scared of a harmless Nadder" Hiccup said with a smug smile.

"I am not scared and to prove" Astrid said then put her out for the Nadder.

_To easy_ Hiccup, Frey, Fishlegs, Toothless, and the spectators thought.

The Nadder waited a second then leaned her head into to Astrid's palm.

"Good now Snotlout" Hiccup said.

"Yeah I know I'm on it" Snotlout said sticking out his hand.

The Nightmare then rested his head against Snotlout palm.

"Ok now then do you have a name for your dragons or are you going to wait a bit" Hiccup asked.

"Barf and Belch" the Twins quickly replied.

"Stormfly" Astrid said after pondering for a moment.

"Hookfang" Snotlout said probably choosing the first one that came to mind.

"Good now for a rider-dragon bonding exercise" Hiccup said.

"And what might that be" Astrid said.

"A game of tag" Hiccup replied.

"Really how is a childish game of tag supposed to help us" Snotlout asked.

"Let me explain the rules first. First off you and your dragon are a team. However if you get tagged you're it not you and your dragon, but you can tag you dragon and make them it. Whenever you tag someone that isn't on your team your team gets a points." Hiccup said.

"That seems easy enough" Astrid said.

"However Toothless and I will be running inference to keep you from scoring any point and whoever has the most points by the end of the game wins" Hiccup said and the other teens gulped.

"Now then this way" Hiccup continued and started to walk out of the ring and everyone followed.

They walked out to a large clearing next to the arena and Hiccup hand everyone spread out with Astrid, who was it, in the middle. After about an hour of tag Stoick and Gobber stopped by to see and things were going. Stoick's and Gobber's jaw dropped when they saw everyone running around and Hiccup blocking Astrid.

"What is going on" Stoick shouted to get everyone one's attention.

"A game of tag that I'm winning" Hiccup replied with a smile.

"You are supposed to be training them not playing games" Stoick said irritated at Hiccup's antics.

"I am, it is bonding exercise between the dragons and their riders" Hiccup replied.

"How so" Stoick said not believing Hiccup.

"Well, the dragon and its rider are one team and they try to tag someone to get a point. When someone gets tagged then they are it, but not their partner, although they can tag their partner without getting a point. Toothless and I try to interfere to keep them from scoring any points. And whoever has the most points by the end of the game wins" Hiccup replied.

"That doesn't answer the question" Stoick said.

"It teach the riders to work together with their dragons to get by Hiccup and Toothless to score a point" said a new voice.

Everyone turned around to see a guy 6' 0" with short sandy blonde hair, blue eyes, and fit. He was wearing a blue top with steel shoulder guards, brown pants with a sword around on his waist, with brown fur boots. Standing next to the guy was a purple Skrill with metal head gear and a metal covering where its tail connects to its body.

Everyone except for Hiccup, Toothless, and Frey jump back. "Hey Thorn how's it going" Hiccup said walking up to the guy and giving him a bro hug.

"Nothing much just have a little information for you" Thorn said.

"How did you know I was here" Hiccup asked.

"You didn't show up at Kisden so I figured you got caught up here" Thorn replied.

Hiccup just shrugged and asked "What's the information?"

"Drago Bludvist is sending ten ships here to capture Berk and before you no he isn't on them sorry" Thorn said.

"Drago sent ships here" Stoick said with a worried exasperation on his face.

Hiccup cracked a devilsh smile and said "Oh this is going to be a blast."

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed the story and please Favorite, Follow, and Review. Also I deiced to set up a poll instead of trying to figure out which side you are on for the relationship choices. **


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Hey I got this out a day early since there is now way I'm stepping out of the house on Black Friday because I'm going to be one of the poor souls that will die knowing my luck. Anyways the current poll results are FxHxA 2 and FxH and AxOC 1 (When I wrote this Author's Note). Anyways enjoy the story. **

Chapter 7

Hiccup cracked a devilish smile and said "Oh this is going to be a blast."

"Hiccup you know this man" Stoick asked pointing to Thorn.

"Yeah, that's Thorn and his Skrill Banshee" Hiccup replied.

"Nice to meet you" Thorn said.

"You scales look lovely today" Toothless said to Banshee.

Banshee blushed and said "Yours don't look bad yourself."

Hiccup just smiled and said "Would you two just mate already so I have to hear you dance around each other every time you two meet."

"Yeah, I can't understand dragons, but I can see it clear as day" Thorn said.

Toothless and Banshee hit their respective rider with their tail. Hiccup, Thorn, and Frey laughed and Hiccup said "So Drago sent ten ships to Berk?"

"Yap, so feel like a little destruction" Thorn asked.

Hiccup simple got on Toothless and took off.

"Let's go girl" Thorn said hopping on Banshee before taking off after Hiccup and Toothless.

Astrid looked at the other young adults and said "We're going too."

"No you're not. Drago is out of your league" Frey said.

"We can handle" Snotlout said getting on Hookfang.

"Fine if you can get by me then I'll let you go with Hiccup and Toothless" Frey said with a sigh taking out her twin swords.

The young adults got off their dragons knowing that they wouldn't be able to get past a Goddess.

"That's what I thought" Frey said not putting away her sword just in case they tried to get by her when she put them away.

Up in the sky with Hiccup, Toothless, Thorn, and Banshee.

"Now remember you two no showing off to each other" Hiccup said to Toothless and Banshee.

"We can be professional you know" Banshee said.

"I know that, but your hormones can still get the best of you" Hiccup said.

"Can we still have fun" Toothless asked.

"Yes we can still have fun" Hiccup said and Thorn started laughing.

"What's so funny" Hiccup asked.

"You have no idea how weird it looks when you have conversations with dragons" Thorn answered.

"Jealous" Hiccup simply replied.

"A little bit, but I don't want to look like crazy person" Thorn said and Hiccup flipped him off.

"Drago's ships up ahead" Banshee said.

"Time have some fun" Hiccup said and Toothless sped ahead of Thorn and Banshee. "Dibs on first shot by the way" Hiccup shouted back.

Drago's men heard the Toothless's screech and quickly it the deck. Toothless flew over the ships firing five shots hitting, and sinking, the first, third, fifth, seventh, and ninth ship. Thorn and Banshee quickly followed and fired her four lightening shots sinking the second, fourth, sixth, and eighth ship, leaving only one ship.

"Load the catapult" one of Drago's men shouted.

"Last one's mine" Hiccup said.

"Good luck" Thorn said before flying back to Berk.

Toothless went flying towards the last ship. Drago's men fired a net at Hiccup and Toothless who avoided it with ease. When Toothless flew over the ship Hiccup jumped off and landed on the deck of the ship (Remember that Toothless's tailfin was fixed by Odin). The hood of the cloak was up and wrapped around his neck hiding his face. Hiccup drew his two swords and said "Who's first?"

Hiccup knew there would be about fifty men on the ship, but he knew he was more than capable then taking them. The fifteen men on the deck drew their weapons. One of the men Hiccup wasn't facing charged him. Hiccup easily blocked the strike and slashed the man in the stomach dropping him. Two more men rushed Hiccup, who sided stepped them causing them to slam into each other. Hiccup then kicked them off the ship.

"That the best you got" Hiccup said with a laugh.

The other twelve guys rushed Hiccup with a battle cry. _Right into the palm of my hand_ Hiccup thought. Hiccup ducked under one of the men rushing him. The twelve guys were a group near the railing of the ship. Toothless came flying and blasted the men off the ship with a single blast.

All the commotion caused the other men to came running to the deck. When they got to the deck they saw Hiccup who pointed in the opposite direction he knew Toothless was going to come in at. All the men looked in the direction Hiccup pointed and Toothless came in the opposite direction. Toothless fired a plasma shot that blasted half the men off the ship, then he came in and body slammed the rest off.

Hiccup walked over to the side and said "Have a nice swim."

Hiccup grabbed some rope out of a bag on Toothless and tied one end to Toothless and the other to the ship to tow it to Berk. After about fifteen minutes of flying they arrived at Berk and landed on the docks where Stoick, Gobber, Frey, Thorn, Banshee, Astrid, Fishlegs, Snotlout, Tuffnut, and Ruffnut were waiting.

"Bring back a souvenir did we" Frey said with a smile.

"Figured Berk could use the extra ship" Hiccup replied hopping off Toothless.

"Thank you Hiccup" Stoick said.

"No problem it was fun taking the ship" Hiccup replied, then stuck his hand out towards Thorn and said "Half."

Thorn groaned and took out a coin bag and gave it to Hiccup. "Honestly, I knew you were going to make a bet on me being able to take the ship with ship" Hiccup said with a smug tone.

"I still made some money" Thorn said with a shrug.

"Anyways let's celebrate a victory" Frey cheered and everyone else cheered while the dragons roared.

They all went to the Great hall to drink some mead. They sat down at bench with Snotlout, Gobber, Tuffnut, and Hiccup with Frey in his lap on one side and Astird, Thorn, Stoick, Ruffnut, and Fishlegs on the other. Toothless and Banshee were at the end of the table eating some fish.

"So Hiccup had did you and Thorn meet" Gobber said.

Hiccup looked at Thorn and said "You want to or should I?"

"I will" Thorn said.

"Ok, so about three years ago Hiccup comes to Kisden and talks to my chief about showing us the truth about dragons. Now my chief thought Hiccup was bat shit insane. So Hiccup said that he would accept any challenge for a single chance to prove his view on dragons. My chief said that if he could beat our greatest warrior than he will give him a single chance to prove his side. The greatest warrior was me. So we fought for about an hour and half almost landed a few fatal blows on each other that we managed to dodge, parry, or block at the last second. But in the end Hiccup got lucky and was able to score the blow he needed to beat me" Thorn said.

"Then we became friends during dragon training and even traveled together for a bit before he went back to Kisden" Hiccup said.

"I still haven't been able to beat Hiccup to this day" Thorn said.

"So I'm guessing the single chance is the strategy you use to prove your side" Fishlegs said.

"That's correct. Now let's drink" Hiccup said rising his mug.

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed the story and excuse any error in the writing I wrote this at 1 am and finished around 3 am. Anyways please Favorite, Follow, and Review. Also don't for get to vote.**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: So sorry for the really late update. Two weeks ago I was working on the first chapter to my new story that I posted Tuesday, but didn't get done that weekend. Then school gave me a lot of work I so didn't want to do anything last. Anyways thanks for the Favorites, Follows, and Reviews and I hope you enjoy the chapter.**

Chapter 8

Hiccup, Thorn, Frey, and the other teens were sitting at a table in the Great hall eating dinner after a day of dragon training. Thorn decided to stay for a while and help with the dragon training and catch up with Hiccup, also to let Toothless and Banshee have some time together. When suddenly there was a bright light in the middle of the Great hall. After a few seconds the light subsided showing an average looking blonde and blue eyed Viking man around 6 feet tall, early 30's. He was wearing a metal helmet, brown fur cape, chain mail with a green shirt underneath, brown leather pants, and brown fur boots. Everyone jumped back except for Hiccup and Frey who recognized him instantly.

"Hey Hermod what's up" Hiccup said with a wave.

"Hiccup, Freyja good to see you again" the man replied.

"Nice to see you to Hermod" Freyja said. "So, what brings you here Odin need something?"

"I have a message from Hel to Hiccup" Hermod replied.

Hiccup groaned and said "Great a message form him never means anything good."

Hermod reaches in his pocket and pulls out a piece of paper and hands it to Hiccup.

The message read:

_To Hiccup_

_I request your assistance with the demon Kelismith, who has escape from Hel and is currently roaming you world. However you should be aware that Kelismith is in possession of a powerful magic sword by the name Hendersic. I have also requested Hermen Celic and Drake Magnus for to help with this situation along with you. His last know location is near Penit Island. Upon completion of this assignment you will be reward handsomely as usual._

_From Hel God of Hel_

"So another demon has escaped and he wants me to send it back to Hel" Hiccup said summing up the letter.

"Yes that is correct and Hermen Celic wished for you to meet up at Losic Island near Penit Island to the east" Hermod said.

"What so Hel wants you to go after a demon and send it back to Hel" Fishlegs asked making sure that he is hearing everything correctly.

"Yeah how do you think I got the name Hel's bounty hunter" Hiccup replied with a smile.

"Anyways I should get packed get on my way before the party starts without me" Hiccup said standing up.

"Be careful sweetheart" Frey said and kissed Hiccup on the lips.

"Always am" Hiccup replied.

"Dragon shit" Thorn said.

"When it comes to demons" Hiccup added on.

"Bye guys and Thorn's in charge of Dragon training while I'm gone" Hiccup said on his way out.

"No problem bro" Thorn replied.

Hiccup walked outside the great hall where Toothless and Banshee were flirting with each other. "Hey Toothless we need to get packed Hel asked up to send a demon back to him" Hiccup said interrupting them.

"I'm a little busy right now" Toothless replied.

"Banshee will be here when we get back so you two can get back to flirting with each other than" Hiccup said and Toothless gave him an annoyed looked.

"He's right Toothless you need to go with Hiccup to take down that demon" Banshee said. She then leaned in closer to Toothless and whispered "I might just give you a reward when you get back."

When Banshee said that Toothless started to rush off to Hiccup's old home where he stuff was, but stopped when he realized Hiccup wasn't following him. "You coming or not. You're the one that wanted to go after this demon" Toothless asked.

"Yeah I'm coming" Hiccup said heading to his old home, but at a slower pace than Toothless.

"Thanks for the help Banshee" Hiccup said still walking away.

"No problem, but how did know what I said? I'm pretty sure I said low enough you couldn't hear" Banshee asked.

"That is only one thing that can get a guy moving like that" Hiccup replied and Banshee blushed.

"Anyways be good and look after Thorn for me" Hiccup continued.

"I will" Banshee replied.

At Hiccup's old home Toothless was waiting outside bouncing around and asked Hiccup "What took you so long" when Hiccup arrived there.

"Hey, I'm fast, but I'm not Night Fury fast" Hiccup said.

"Well hurry up and pack I won't to take down this demon" Toothless said.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, give me a minute to get packed then we can get going" Hiccup said.

After a quick pack Hiccup and Toothless were in the sky and racing towards Losic Island. After three hours of flying, by which time had set shortly before, Hiccup and Toothless were at Losic Island circling it for Hermen or Drake. On the side of the Island that was closest to Penit Island they spotted a camp fire and decided to start there. Hiccup and Toothless flew do and landed next to the camp fire. There they saw a man with short brown hair, brown eyes, muscular, around 6' 2", mid 20's, wearing a red long sleeved shirt, brown pants, and brown fur shoes, with a golden bow resting next to him.

"Hey Hiccup how's it going" the man asked.

"Fine and you Drake" Hiccup replied.

"Nothing to complain about" Drake replied.

"Hey where's Sweettooth" Hiccup asked. Suddenly a sand yellow Sweet Death**(A/N if you want to know what it looks like take 60 seconds an look it up)** jumped out of the ground from Hiccup's right at Hiccup. Hiccup quickly jumped out of the way of the Sweet Death.

"There" Drake replied with a smile and pointing to the Sweet Death.

"Ha ha ha very funny" Hiccup said sarcastically.

"Still as quick as ever I see" Drake said.

"Thought I might have had you there for a second" Sweettooth said feminine voice.

"Don't forget I spar with the Goddess Freyja at least once a week" Hiccup replied.

"I think you're getting 'spar with' mixed up with 'sleep with'" Drake said causing everyone to laugh.

"I can do both in one week" Hiccup replied causing everyone to laugh some more.

"Anyways when do you think Hermen is going to be here" Hiccup asked after they quit laughing.

"He should be coming from Henden so he should be here around midday tomorrow" Drake replied.

"Ok, then I'm going to get some shut eye see you in the morning" Hiccup said walking over to Toothless and taking off his sleeping bag.

"That sounds like a good idea right about now" Drake said and went to grab his own.

**A/N: Hey hope you enjoyed the chapter and I ended the poll with the HiccupxFreyjaxAstrid or HiccupxFreyja and AstridxOC. The poll ended in a tie at 4 to 4, so end the tie breaker I took a coin and went to my dad and had him call it if he called it right then HxFxA, but if he got it wrong then HxF and AxOC. Well my dad called tails and it was heads so sorry to the HxFxA guys, but you lost fair and square. However as a consultation prize I am going to make Astrid fall for Hiccup, before I pair her off with the OC. Also check out my new story I posted Tuesday called Zero to Assassin and yes I know both my stories start with 'Zero to'.**


	9. poll announcement

**A/N: Ok since I know some off the reader's don't have an account and are complaining about the results of the poll and only 8 out of the like 126 or so followers who could at least vote did I'm going to be nice and open a new poll with the same choices. I encourage all the people with accounts to vote. Also I will count the reviews from guest has half a point to the final decision (I'm counting it as half because it's hard to tell if it's the same person, but different review). The poll is open till Saturday, December 27 when the next chapter is posted.**


End file.
